


the end of dreams

by LookBeyondReality



Series: ignite our silent coteries [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Help, I hate myself, I hope you like it, Love, Non-Explicit, Sad, bad end?, dont hate me plz, its not a good or bad end, relationships, sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookBeyondReality/pseuds/LookBeyondReality
Summary: When the stars align but the fates don't, Kougami Shinya and Kougami Akane are doomed to suffer the consequences of their union.





	the end of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment of my 'ignite our silent coteries' series.  
> It's really short, but it's exactly how I wanted it to be. To the point, blunt and painful.  
> I hope you all like this.
> 
> This story is based on the manga/anime Psycho-pass and I do not claim ownership over the characters or plotlines/creations of this fandom in any way.

They lived peacefully. At least, as peacefully as possible considering the dangerous times and the full out war against the Sybil System.

Shinya was determined to keep his wife happy and healthy. It was hard to keep her entertained or distracted through the boredom of the last months of pregnancy.

She had never liked staying useless for long, and the restlessness grew at the same pace as her bump did.

Akane was no longer an Inspector.

Kougami Akane was a warrior, a Valkyrie and a beacon of hope for the desperate and helpless. Only her husband could move the crowds of refugees and battle-worn citizens more than she could.

He was glorious in his determination, his strength, and as each day passes, Akane found herself more and more in love with Shinya.

As did he.

His chest ached with unspoken emotions whenever he spied her talking like the leader she was to the lower officers, to captains and lieutenants. She was unbent and proud, strong and beautiful.

Akane was Shinya’s goddess.

“I’ve never believed in God before,” He told her once when the lights had gone out and they had retreated to their marriage bed. “But I do now.”

She had smiled, small dimples showing as she fixed him with a light, amused glare. He could see the freckles on her elven features under the weak torchlight.

“It’s not hopeless Shinya. We will win this war.”

He had smiled back, content to caress the bloated stomach with callused fingers and lustful eyes. A small shiver coursed through her limbs and Akane smiled again, a happy light visible in her irises.

“I adore you.”

They had known that being at the front of the battle against the mindless slavery of the human mind against the cruel System that had reigned over Japan would have its dangers.

They had known that they could die.

They had known that the System had issued a  death order for the former Enforcers and Inspectors of their team.

Yayoi, Shion, Nobuchika, Shou, Sugou, they had all accepted the dangers and resigned to keep their heads lowered in public, but they had refused to stay out of the fights.

It was their freedom. It was their life.

No matter how many people came after them for the bounties, the former Division 1 would never rest until this war was over.

Until their children were safe to think, to breath, to laugh and to cry without the danger of imprisonment for enjoying the facets of life that led one to be thrown into solitary confinements units.

Kougami Kazuki is born during a bombing.

While Shinya was screaming orders over the sound of explosions as he attempted to rally the troupes at his command to counterattack the System, his wife was safely guarded in the bunker as she screamed in the pain that only a mother could know.

Their friends are panicked, pale with fear and terror as they hear the shouts, the growls, the cries, and finally the silence.

The bombings have stopped by then, the tremors having left thin fissures on the walls and ceilings.

Shinya stands next to Yayoi and he tries not to show the fear on his face, the foreboding he feels in his gut.

They enter the birthing chamber and are greeted by the scent of blood and despair.

A nurse is holding his wiggling son, another one stands ominously at the foot of the bed, a concerned expression in her eyes.

“I love you.” The woman on the bed says, and he trembles with loss.

“She’s lost too much blood. She was too delicate for the birth.” The small voice of the nurse isn’t enough to shake him out of his despair.

Kougami Akane takes Shinya’s hand in her own and dies with a soft exhale and the name of her son leaving her pale lips.

Her thighs are coated with fresh blood and sweat, the serene smile on her face looks haunting.

Shinya collapses in a heap when he holds his child, tears of joy and pain spilling from his clenched eyes.

The baby cries against his chest and Shinya sobs and screams, the sounds near inhuman when they leave his abused throat.

Nobuchika sits by the wall, his empty eyes resting on Akane’s limp hand, that hung lifelessly from the edge of the birthing bed.

Kougami Akane is buried by a lake, and as per her wishes, a seed is laid next to her when they lower her casket into the ground.

Kougami Kazuki is born motherless and is raised fatherless.

Kougami Shinya dies when he blows up the so-called ‘brain room’ of the System. He is survived by his 2-year-old son.

Ginoza Nobuchika raises Kazuki and hopes that his parents are watching over him, like the old stories used to tell.

18 years later, when the Japanese people have finally gotten control over their minds and society back, a young man sits by a tree and watches as the thick branches sway in the fresh wind.

“I’m the age you were when you met dad, mom.”

Kougami Kazuki lives into old age and is survived by his wife Haruhi and his married daughter, Nobuchika Akari.

 


End file.
